Welcome to Hillridge Highschool
by LiLSexiE1
Summary: Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo go to high school together. Everything seems great at first, but then everything starts changing. Mostly Lizzie's feelings.


~ *DISCLAIMER* I don't own Lizzie, duh! ~  
  
*NOTE* .:This story is from Lizzie's POV. Pleae read and review! No haters please, I'll cry:.  
It was monday morning, time to wake up for school. However, it wasn't like any other day. It was the first day of high school. I slammed my hand down on the alarm clock to make it stop it's annoying buzzing sound. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I couldn't believe I had to wake up at 5:30 am! During the middle school days I didn't have to wake up until 6:45 am. I rolled off of my bed landing on my feet. I walked out of my room like a zombie and went into the bathroom for a shower.  
After my refreshing and awakening shower, I went back into my room to find something to wear. I couldn't go to high school wearing anything that would put me on the 'fashion don't' list. I finally chose a great outfit, ate my breakfast, did my hair/make up, and headed out the door to my bus stop. I got their literally ten seconds before the bus did. The day wasn't starting out half bad.  
"Hey Gordo." I said, sitting down next to my best friend. He didn't look the least bit nervous, but he was here before. I was nervous though, but I wasn't about to show it.  
"Hi Lizzie." He said to me. He wasn't being very talkative. I turned and faced Miranda.  
"Hey Miranda." I said to my other best friend. Miranda looked awesome. She always was very trendy and stylish. "I love your outfit."  
"Hey." She said, flashing me a smile. "Thanks, yours is cool too."  
Miranda and I talked the whole bus ride. We talked about everything from classes to boys. Finally, the bus arrived at the school. It was so much bigger than Hillride Jr. High. This was Hillridge High school. I felt the nervousness all over again. What if I get lost? What if no one likes me? When I got off the bus I looked around. There were so many people. Familiar faces and unfamiliar faces.   
Miranda, Gordo and I walked into the large building together. We found ourselves lockers right next to eachother. Just like in middle school. I pulled out my schedule and looked at it. There were a lot.  
"I have Algebra I first." I said aloud.  
"I have World Literature." Gordo said.  
"Me too." Miranda said. "So we'll see you later Lizzie."  
"Sure." I said as they walked off, and I was left alone. All by myself...  
So the day went on and I did fine. I shared most of my classes with Miranda. Gordo was in the honors classes but we had P.E. together. P.E. was our last class that day.  
"Class!" I looked at our new gym teacher. She was nothing like Coach Kelly. Her name was Miss Darline. She looked too young to be a teacher, she was most likely in her early twenties. She was pretty and nice. "Attention class, I know this is your first day of high school. It must have been pretty hecktic for all of you. Therefore, I'll give you a free gym period so you can talk and get to know eachother."  
I sat down on the bleachers next to Gordo and Miranda. I put my head on Gordo's shoulder.  
"I'm sooo tired." I said closing my eyes.  
"Just make yourself comfortable." Gordo said half sarcastically.  
And of course I did. I was on the verge of falling asleep when I heard a familiar voice.  
"If it isn't the dork trio."  
I opened my eyes and saw none other than Kate Sanders. Great...  
"Oh, hey Kate." I said, sitting up.  
She rolled her eyes. "I'm not here to talk to you Lizzie! Stop wasting my time."  
"Then what are you doing here?" Miranda asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"I'm not here to talk to you either Miranda!" Kate scolded.  
"Well you wouldn't be here to talk to me." said Gordo. "So you might as well be going now."  
"Actually..." Kate sat down next to Gordo. "Gordo, have you heard about the Homecoming dance? Freshmen are invited." Kate crossed her perfect legs and leaned back a little, allowing her perfect blonde hair to bounce.  
"Yeah I heard about it." Gordo responded.  
"Good." Kate smiled. "Do you want to go with me?"  
"What?" Miranda and I asked at the same time.  
"This is a joke, right Kate?" Gordo asked.  
"Gordo! Of course not." Kate answered. "If you don't want to go then just tell me."  
"Oh I do." Gordo said. "Yes, I'll go with you."  
"Then it's settled." Kate said standing up. "It's a date."  
Kate gave Gordo one last smile and walked off with her posse. Miranda and I stared at Gordo for a minute.  
"What?" He asked, as if what just happened was normal.  
I looked at Miranda. "What just happened?"  
"I think Kate just asked Gordo to Homecoming." Miranda replied.  
"But why?" I asked.  
"Maybe because she likes him." Miranda answered.  
"How could she like him?" I asked.  
"I don't know." Gordo said. "How could she." Gordo looked away from me.  
"Gordo, I didn't mean it that way." I explained. "It's just that...it's Kate!"  
"So?" He asked.  
I looked at Miranda.  
"We're in high school, Lizzie." Miranda said. "Things have changed."  
  
"Just because someone likes me doesn't mean it is a miricle!" Gordo said standing up. He shook his head and walked away.  
  
"Gordo!..." I turned to face Miranda. "Miranda, I didn't mean it like that. But Kate is so predictable. And I wasn't predicting that!"  
  
"I know what you mean." She responded. "It could be a bet for all we know and Gordo has his hopes up."  
  
"Plus, Gordo would never go out with someone like Kate!" I added. "Things have changed."  
*End note* .:Hope ya'll enjoyed it so far. I'll update very, very soon...if you want me to:. 


End file.
